Itch-two-an
The people and language of "Itch-two-wey" Background Itch-two-ans come from the village of Itch-two-wey. They are said to have suffered a famine, which left the the villagers hungry. Achaka left to try to help his people (this may or may not have been true; Graham hears this information from Manny to possibly manipulate him). Achaka left his wife and family behind and came to Daventry. Translations "Achaka" Unknown, assumed to be his 'own name. Gives as an answer to Graham in just about every question Graham asks him in the Chivary test. Including name, homeland, etc. Taskia his grand-daughter does seem to confirm Achaka is his name. "Affa Nata" Meaning a right like correct, go, do or yes "Stalama" Meaning an wrong term like stop, incorrect, do not or no "Wata" Meaning either "wait" or "watch" as Achaka asks Graham to observe him when they are jumping across the platforms that are safe to jump on while heading to the dragon. "Puka" Meaning "Should I activate it" When Achaka is helping to free Graham from the cage by using the two switches to maneuver him to safety after he fell into the cage because of the first failed encounter with the dragon. "Bota" Meaning "shoot" As Achaka asks Graham whether to shoot his arrow to hook it on the dragons tail and to shot the dragon's eye or to shoot a swing rope to provide a escape from the cave. "Shrekee" Meaning "Dragon" When Achaka is says, referencing the beast he aims to take its eye. Dun Hooda Duku Bagaga Catacana Na Du = Maybe means 'in' or 'inside'? As in the dragon lives inside the well. Naga Ninka Maka = "Perhaps means to 'live'? Appears to be reinforced as 'maka maka'. Achaka uses this when confirming information received from Manny about the dragon , "Hornswaggle' is something something in the well. Mata Waka = May mean well... Manny is telling Achaka that a dragon can be found in the well. Wakakka Wa = Same as ga? Maybe means 'The"? Ga = Same as wa? Maybe means 'The"? Ooo this appears to be a 'sigh' with multiple uses: impatience/disappointment/sadness/defeated but can also be used when 'super happy'/'stoked/excitement'. Morta means to kill. Dragon killed Achaka, Taskia planned to kill dragon. Yarble means yarblesnoof. Ha Inga E Kai Ris Kee Ke Duka Chanka Yaka Phrases Shrekee maka maka dun ga wakakka. = Dragon ____ ____ ___ ___ _______. Du shrekee ninka? = ___ dragon ____? Naga naga. Shrekee ha inga maka maka e kai ris kee ke e duka chanka yaka mata. Affa nata? = ____ ____. Dragon __ ____ ____ ____ _ __ ___ __ _ ____ _______ ____ _____. Correct? Hooda bagaga duku duku. Stalama duku duku. = Stop! _____ _____ Catacana duku na. Shrekee? Affa nata. = Dragon? Yes? Shrekee maka maka du wa waka. = Dragon _____ _____ __ __ ____ Shrekee maka maka du ga waka. = Dragon _____ _____ __ __ ____ Shrekee morta Achaka. Taskia morta shrekee. = Dragon kill Achaka. Taskia kill dragon. Morta! = Kill! Bota! Bota! Bota! = Shoot shoot shoot Stalama. Bota! = "Don't shoot" or "Stop. Shoot!" Affa nata! Affa nata! = Yes, Yes! Yarble yarble yarble! = Yarblesnoof x3. Behind the scenes Itch-two-ans are generally considered to be a subspecies of humans (KQGS) though little is known about them or their culture. Only details are given by Manny who is generally untrustworthy. Judging by Taskia they do have some physically unique attributes not generally associated with base-line humans including silver hair, and violet eyes. Taskia's age is not really clear, but she appears to be around Gwendolyn's age... Based on how much time has gone by for when Achaka died, and Graham when he died, her father would have been at least a decade older than Alexander when Taskia was born. Alexander was in his 30s-40s when Gwen was born, Achaka's son would have at least been in his 40s-50s when Taskia was born. Catacana is a alternate spelling of 'Katacana'. The square-formed Japanese kana syllabary. Katakana is mostly used to write foreign names, foreign words, and loan words as well as many onomatopeia, plant and animal names. Category:KQC1 Category:Languages Category:Races (KQC1) Category:Itch-two-ans